(a) Field of the Invention
This invention deals exclusively with fluid machines, wherein fluid flows through working chambers in a rotor, wherein the rotor has a centric bore which may be called the rotor hub and wherein a substantially cylindrical control body is inserted into the rotor hub to control the flow of fluid to and from the rotor. Such machines commonly act as pumps, motors, compressors, gas expanders or transmissions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical fluid machine of the prior art is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,046. In the comon prior art the control body closely fits in the rotor hub. When there are balancing recesses applied as in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,151, the rotor and control body float relative to each other on fluid films, whereby the friction between them is minimal. At very high pressures, which are sometimes desired nowadays, however, the increasing leakage with increasing pressure would make such devices uneconomical. There seem to have been attempts to seal the clearances, but as far as known to applicant, only with limited success.
The content of this application is therefore limited to the specific attempts and solutions, which are described in the present specification.